Natalie McAllister
}} |first = "Prologue" |last = "Experimenting" |height = 5'4"}} Natalie Anabella McAllister is the protagonist and the first girl ever to summon Satan using maxi pads with summoning sigils on them. Natalie is a senior in high school. Natalie is popular amongst Heaven and its angels for being the prophecy child, meaning she has the ability to potentially influence how things will play out in the End of Days. She was notorious for holding the longest contract in history. Biography Natalie McAllister is an 18 year old high school student who accidentally summoned Satan on her period with defective pads inscribed with ritualistic symbols. She has a lighthearted and spunky personality, but isn’t afraid to put Satan in his place when she needs to. Natalie comes from a Christian home, which influences her reasons for keeping Satan bound to her. She limits his influence on the world by keeping him locked up in her house. Natalie lives alone with her father, has a half brother in college, and a deceased mother who passed away in an automobile accident when she was young. She is prone to having an optimistic view of the world, always looking to see the good in a person (even when it bites her in the butt sometimes).thisiskindagross: Character Biographies Appearance Natalie stands at 5'4" and she weighs 120 pounds, giving her a slender body.orangesamthoughts: Extremely detailed character sheet template She typically wears her long wavy ginger hair in a loose ponytail or down her back. She has pale, white skin and a round face. Her eye color is not consistent and often varies between black and shades of green depending on the situation. She wears skin tone lipstick, blush, and eyeliner. Natalie has part of Satan's seals tattooed on her shoulders, which she got in an attempt to get him out of his funk."Matching Scribbles" Natalie's usual fashion of dress is casual. She is almost always seen wearing form fitting t-shirts and jeans. She has two distinct ear piercings on each ear. Natalie also frequently wears a black headband with a bow on it. Personality |Raphael looking at Natalie's soul|url = https://tapas.io/episode/111366}}An optimistic extrovert, Natalie has a very bubbly personality. She is almost always in a positive and uplifting mood and she tries to bring out the "good" in everyone, including Satan and even Titus. While her strengths lie in her caring, helpful nature, she is often too trusting of other people, which made her emotionally susceptible to the manipulation of Jericho. Natalie has since then learned that not everyone is innately "good". Natalie’s mood is typically dictated by the happiness of those around her. Natalie's happiness is commonly mistaken for obliviousness or stupidity. While she is indeed oblivious in the sense that she is sometimes a poor judge of character, she has certainly proven herself to be intelligent. This is seen when she came up with the plan of Satan disguising himself to look like her in front of Michael."The Prophecy" History Natalie has grown up in the same city her whole life in California. Her childhood had a rocky start with her mother dying in an automobile accident. Max isolated himself after the death of their mother, hiding in his bedroom and not talking to anyone. Alex McAllister became an alcoholic, preoccupied with his own grief. This is the root of Natalie's fear of abandonment and discomfort with loneliness. After the accident, Natalie began to get visits from Michael, attempting to lead her down a religious path. Gabriel has also been shown watching over her occasionally. Little did she know that these visits set up a stage for who she would be the rest of her life. About a year after Carla passed, Alex regained his focus on his kids, and soon they became a typical lower middle-class family. Natalie grew up receiving her education from a normal mandatory school, where she was an honor roll student. Her family is of the Evangelical Christian denominationthisiskindagross: Is Natalie religious? Is so does this even moreso... and she has never had a job. Plot The Beginning: Run Arc: Titus Arc: Memory Arc: Relationships * Satan - Natalie initially expresses major concern over Satan, but soon after grows to be quite warm towards him. Even if she has somewhat of a friendly bond with him, she will not let him out of her house, much less her room to stop him from getting into various mischief. He will not harm Nat or anyone close to her (as he is under her command), but he will try to put her in an awkward or embarrassing situation to try and have some fun with it. * Michael Panagakos - Before Natalie became close with Satan, Michael was her best friend for a long time and they have a lot of history between them. They appear to trust each other, but they hide a lot from each other. While Michael is hiding his crush on Natalie, Natalie is hiding "Stan's" real identity. As Satan and Natalie grow closer, Michael is seen more sparsely. The last time the two are seen together is when Natalie meets Jericho, about three months before Michael finds out Natalie's secret regarding Satan. Upon finding out that Natalie has been lying to him about "Stan", Michael has distanced himself from her. It is unknown whether the two are still friends."Sick" * Alex McAllister - She and her father used to be very close and share very good family ties. While they still love and care about each other, they are a lot less close than they used to be with Natalie hanging out with Satan every day. They are very rarely seen fighting, but two people never fighting can be considered unhealthy: A delusion of success since fighting often reveals greater, unacknowledged truths. Even after Natalie sees that Alex has relapsed back into his alcoholism, she ceases to confront him and she prioritizes her and Satan's trip to Las Vegas instead."Got to Meet Someone Like You" * Anthea Rosenfeld - Through what she thought was a chance meeting at the grocery store, Natalie instantly became close with Anthea, even going so far as to text her without Satan's awareness. Both Natalie and Anthea share a fondness for one another, Natalie often looking to Anthea for guidance and support, whereas Anthea seems to express concern and a desire to protect Natalie with what little she has to offer to her unique situation with the Devil. It is shown that Natalie cares a great deal about their relationship, going so far as to offer her soul in her contract for Anthea's safety. * Felix Totah - While Natalie treats Felix with an air of affection, Felix often appears irate and disdainful of Natalie's presence in his life. Whether she is aware or not of Felix's resentment for "imprisoning" his idol in contract, it is uncertain. Natalie is frequently seen teasing the boy whenever they interact. She seems to enjoy Felix's company, even if he doesn't like to reciprocate. * Kristi Lange - * Laila Soullier - * Archangel Michael - * Max McAllister - * Zadkiel (Zack) - * Carla McAllister - * Titus Alwright - * Jericho Fluffle - Trivia *When Natalie was in middle school, she tried to jump out and scare Max as a prank. In his shock, he pushed her away before falling down himself. Natalie broke her wrist when she hit the ground.orangesamthoughts: Fun Fact: When Natalie was in middle school she... *Natalie has a bad shoulder from softball. *One of Natalie's greatest minor accomplishments is never losing a softball tournament. *Natalie cannot ride a bike and almost failed the 6th grade. *Natalie is exceptionally bad at cooking."Natalie the Chef" *Natalie does not have her driver's license."Owe You Big" References Category:Characters Category:Contractors Category:Females Category:Humans Category:McAllister family